StormClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In StormClan, we always stand up for what is right. We don't tolerate injustice, and will question the warrior code if it means the difference between the end of the Clan or safety. Territory We live in a large forest with border streams. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *NightClan Members Leader: :Kinkstar - light brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and golden eyes. She is calm, collected, and a natural leader. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Whiteheart - pure white tom with one gray paw and green eyes. He is wise and is not quick to rush into fights, and a trusting deputy. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Emberpaw Medicine Cat: :Graypelt - gray she-cat with amber eyes. She is grumpy and hard to please, but has a wry sense of humor that makes her get along with other cats. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Cinderbreeze - young, pretty, slender, dark gray she-cat with a long, thick tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and hates being a medicine cat. She wishes she could still be a warrior. (Mate: Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) Warriors: :Furzethroat - brown tom with a white throat and chest and green eyes. He is the most senior warrior and loyal, trustworthy, and courageous. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Ashpaw :Silvershine - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. She is funny, outspoken, and fierce. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Flamebelly - flaming ginger tom with a paler ginger belly and green eyes. He is excitable and acts like an apprentice, but is serious when it comes to battle or his loved ones. (Mate: Sorrelstrike) :Beartail - large, muscular, dark brown tom with a short, stubby tail, thick fur, broad shoulders, and pale green eyes. He is stubborn and clever, and cares for his mate very much. (Mate: Deerheart) (Wolfspirit) :Deerheart - pretty, slender, dusky brown she-cat with a white muzzle, and large, bright blue eyes. (Mate: Beartail) (Wolfspirit) :Hailstorm - large, broad shouldered, muscular, battle-scarred gray tom with thick fur, a long tail, unusually long claws, and large, deep blue eyes. He is respected in the Clan, and never backs down from a fight. (Mate: Cinderbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Blackfeather - pure black tom with gray feather-shaped patches and kind blue eyes. He is quiet, but is fierce in battle, and always speaks out on injustice. (Emberstar) :Rocksong - pale gray tabby tom with soft black stripes and white ears and ice-blue eyes. He is caring, sweet, and easy to befriend. He gets along well with large groups of cats and is kind to everyone. (Emberstar) :Goldentail - golden she-cat with dark brown dapples and a stunning pale gold tail and green eyes. She is easygoing and good-natured, and the best hunter in the Clan. (Emberstar) :Whirlwind - tall, lanky dark gray tom with light gray tabby swirls all over his pelt, and gleaming brown eyes. Muscular and strong, he's the fastest cat in the Clan, and a great fighter, and is one of the senior warriors. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Honeypaw :Mistyfang - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail-tip. She is sly, clever, cunning, and can always solve other cats, as well as her own, problems. (Mate: Nighthawk) (Berryheart) :Nighthawk - black tom with green eyes and a white chest. He is clever and always wins a fight. He hopes that one day he will become leader. (Mate: Mistyfang) (Berryheart) Apprentices: :Sunpaw - golden dappled she-cat with green eyes. She is caring, kind, and loyal to her friends until the end. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Silvershine :Ashpaw - dusky gray tom with white spots and amber eyes. He is quiet and shy, but is loyal to his friends. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Furzethroat :Emberpaw - dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes. She is sarcastic, brave, loyal, and an excellent fighter. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Whitestorm :Honeypaw - extremely beautiful, unusually golden dappled she-cat with white patches on her soft fur. Her eyes are bright blue, and have green around the pupils. She has long legs, and a lithe, sleek body. Soft-spoken and calm, but fiercely independent and hot-headed at times, she's a handful for any cat. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Whirlwind Queens: :Sorrelstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with gray paws and green eyes. She is the sister of Kinkstar and very reliable, honest, and trustworthy. (Mate: Flamebelly) (Emberstar) Kits: :Echokit - pretty, long-furred, silvery-gray tabby she-kit with a long, feathery tail, and clear, icy-blue eyes. She is caring, loyal, and clever. (Daughter of Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Splashkit - large, thick-furred, black-and-white tom with a short, fluffy tail, and pale green eyes. He is stubborn and sly. (Son of Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Riverkit - pretty, long-furred, blue-gray she-kit with a long, feathery tail, tiny paws, and brilliant blue eyes. She is stubborn, clever, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm) (Misty Fern) :Blossomkit - slender, petite ginger-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with delicate white paws, a flower-shaped white patch at the base of her tail, and beautiful green eyes. She is sweet, caring, and happy, and enjoys playing games with her fellow friends. (Daughter of Sorrelstrike and Flamebelly) (Emberstar) :Brownkit - well-built, large, muscular thick-furred brown tom with gray paws, a gray tail, and piercing dark green eyes. He is inquistive, but acts like a know-it-all, and is quite impatient and loud. (Son of Sorrelstrike and Flamebelly) (Emberstar) Elders: :Timberclaw - gray-and-brown tom with ruffled whiskers and blue eyes. He is sarcastic and grumpy most of the time, but loves to have fun with the young cats. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Kittypets: :None Loners: :Twist - light brown she-cat with reddish patches and blue eyes. Former kittypet, she runs into StormClan from time to time and is friendly with them. (Emberstar) Rogues: :Viper - black tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, thin tail, sharp teeth, and amber eyes. He is cruel and hates StormClan because he was exiled when he tried to kill its former leader, and is currently forming a plan to retaliate on the Clan. (Emberstar) RPG Always remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- "Great! Now slash and roll, quickly!" Silvershine shouted. Sunpaw stumbled and fell. Emberpaw looked down at her friend, eyes gleaming with subtle amusement. "You okay, Sunpaw?" Sunpaw glared up at the dark gray she-cat and spat dust out of her mouth. "Fine, thanks." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Beartail padded into the training area. "Kinkstar sent me to help with battle training," he meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw bounced to the brown warrior. "Great! Now we can practice on a cat that's actually bigger than us!" Sunpaw looked away and hung her head, grumbling, "Yeah, another chance for me to get left in the dust again." Emberpaw's ears pricked at her friend's comment. "Don't think like that, Sunpaw! Maybe you'll best me this time." She shrugged. "Who knows?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can Cinderbreeze have kits soon? x3) "I need someone to go with me to collect some herbs," Cinderbreeze meowed. "I'll come," Hailstorm mewed, following Cinderbreeze out of camp. "Do you really need to collect herbs?" he asked once they were far from camp. "No," she mewed. "We just haven't been together for days, so I thought we could go for a walk." --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Her mate is going to be Hailstorm?) "Okay, now we're going to scout the territory," Silvershine meowed. Sunpaw perked up. "Yes, finally!" Emberpaw's eyes sparkled. "Where are we going first?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw stepped into the clearing, where Sunpaw and Emberpaw were, along with Silvershine and Beartail, and her own mentor, Whirlwind. Honeypaw carried herself to the other end of the clearing on nimble paws. As she passed the two younger apprentices, she gave a sniff at them, still walking, not ignoring them fully, but disreguarding them. "Honeypaw," Whirlwind mewed in his deep voice, "Attack!" his words were wasted as the golden-dappled and white she-cat raced to him, her eyes narrowed, still managing to keep her attack face somewhat dignified. Sunpaw only caught a glint of Honeypaw's blue eyes as Whirlwind pinned her down, a paw on her stomach. He stifled a purr, letting his apprentice up. Honeypaw's eyes were narrowed. "You said we couldn't use the front-roll-swipe earlier," she protested indigantly. Emberpaw stifled a snort of amusement. Whirlwind nodded. "That's true. Try again." he mewed. Honeypaw leaped to him, one enormous bound from her strong back legs, and landed on her mentor's back, and after a brief scuffle, had her mentor pinned down, a paw poised to strike a fatal blow, but thankfully her claws were sheathed. "Good job!" Beartail said admiringly. It was hard to beat Whirlwind, because he was so fast, but she had done it, and was turning into a great young warrior. Sunpaw's eyes were wide. She hadn't seen Honeypaw fight before, and it had made her forget all about exploring the territory for a heartbeat. "Let's get going," Silvershine mewed, leading Beartail,Sunpaw and Emberpaw out of the clearing, leaving Whirlwind and Honeypaw to train. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wow, I'd never seen Honeypaw fight before," Sunpaw whispered to Emberpaw as they padded through the territory. "She fights really well!" Emberpaw nodded slightly, eyes fixated on the well-worn trail. "Yeah. Whirlwind must be mentoring her really well." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 16:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yes. Hailstorm's her mate) "I need to tell you something," Cinderbreeze meowed. "What is it?" he asked. "I-I'm expecting kits." she finally mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Do you want me to add it in the allegiances?) As Sunpaw, Emberpaw, Silvershine, and Beartail walked through the forest, the warriors pointing out significant landmarks and borders, Emberpaw heard mews of cats coming from a ways away. She looked up at Silvershine, whose ears were pricked. "Did you guys hear that?" Emberpaw whispered. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. =3) "It's probably CloudClan on our territory again," Beartail hissed quietly. --☾http://thewarriorcatsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/StormClan?action=edit&section=5Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvershine raised her head and opened her jaws to taste the air. "I don't think so... I don't smell any CloudClan." Sunpaw copied her mentor's position and exclaimed, "I don't smell CloudClan either- I smell StormClan cats!" "That's just our natural territory scent," Emberpaw reasoned. Sunpaw shook her head violently. "No, it's the individual-" She tasted the air once more. "-in this case, individuals scent. There more than one StormClan cat near here." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw crept forward. "It's Hailstorm and Cinderwhisker. What would they be doing over here?" Sunpaw whispered to Emberpaw. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 08:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw shrugged. "I dunno." She gasped suddenly, her amber eyes gleaming with the sparkle of an unusual idea. Sunpaw groaned. "Emberpaw...?" "Let's go check it out ourselves!" Emberpaw suggested excitedly in an undertone. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw crept forward, Sunpaw close behind. "Kits? That's great!" They heard Hailstorm meow. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 03:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw gasped as she felt teeth drag her tail backwards. "What are you two doing?" Emberpaw backed out, eyes wide. "We-W-We wanted to see who it was," Emberpaw stuttered. Beartail cuffed both of their ears. "You two should know better! Honestly! Go clean the Elder's den! Now!" he mewed tartly, turning tail with Silvershine and padding off. The apprentices, heads down and tails dragging, padded back to camp, where Honeypaw was play-fighting with Ashpaw, mrrowing in laughter and swiping at him playfully. They stopped and got up, seeing the two other apprentices walking in. "What's up with you two?" Ashpaw mewed. Honeypaw flicked a leaf from her ear as Sunpaw grumbled, "Nothing." and the two younger apprentices padded into the Elder's den. Ashpaw turned to Honeypaw. "I can't believe you'll be a warrior tomorrow!" he mewed. "I know, it'll be great!" she responded happily. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw and Sunpaw placed stained moss outside of the elders' den. "Great StarClan, all we wanted to do was just check out what was happening," Emberpaw grumbled. Sunpaw scoffed. "Not all we wanted to do. All you ''wanted to do." Emberpaw rolled her eyes. "Still, now we have to clean out the elders' den." "Let's just get it over with, then," Sunpaw sighed. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where have you been?" Graypelt asked when Cinderbreeze padded into the medicine cats den. "I went to go get some catmint, but I couldn't find any," she meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 07:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt eyed her apprentice suspiciously. "We have plenty of catmint," she meowed. Cinderbreeze's eyes quickly glanced off to the side, then held her mentor's gaze confidently. "It can't hurt to have too much catmint, what with leaf-bare coming soon," Cinderbreeze retorted coolly. Graypelt turned away to resume mixing herbs. "Okay. Oh yes, you might want to check on Timberclaw; he said his pads were cracked and bleeding earlier." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll give him some dock leaves," Cinderbreeze meowed. (Later) "I can't find any burdock or chervil," Graypelt sighed. "We'll have to ask CloudClan for some," Cinderbreeze meowed. "They have plenty." Graypelt nodded. "I'll go talk to Kinkstar." Graypelt padded out of the medicine den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 08:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Kinkstar?" Graypelt peeked into the leader's den, where the fluffy-tailed she-cat was munching on a mouse. With an inviting flick of her tail, Graypelt stepped inside. "We don't have any more burdock or chervil, two very important-" "I know they are very important," Kinkstar interrupted, a trace of impatience in her mew. Graypelt nodded and continued. "May we ask CloudClan for some? Cinderbreeze and I know they have plenty. I'm also friendly with Briarfrost, their medicine cat." Kinkstar nodded. "Careful, though. I don't trust any Clan but our own." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What did she say?" Cinderbreeze asked once Graypelt was out of Kinkstar's den. "We can go. We'll go at sunrise tomorrow," Graypelt mewed, padding into the medicine cats den. "We're low on tansy. Why don't you see if you can find some," "Okay," Cinderbreeze meowed, padding out if the den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt gave a long sigh and went into the herb store. She scanned the crevices where the herbs were contained and grimaced. ''Running low on comfrey, but I don't think we'll need that as much... We're good on juniper berries... Plenty of daisy leaves... After she finished taking account of the herbs, she took one of each low-running herb and placed it behind her nest to remind her to collect some more. If there are any left to be found, that is, she thought to herself. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (This is later that night) Cinderbreeze dragged herself into the old badger den. Hailstorm followed, with herbs in his jaws. (After the kits are born) "What am I going to tell the Clan?" Cinderbreeze meowed. "You'll have to tell them the truth. There are no nursing queens at the moment," Hailstorm pointed out. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt curled up anxiously in her nest. ''Where is that mouse-brained Cinderbreeze? she thought worriedly. A mew from the entrance to her den made Graypelt lift her head. Rowanpelt's black-gray bulk blocked the moonlight. "Hailstorm is missing, too," he reported. "Better go tell Whiteheart," she mumbled, letting her head flop down. Rowanpelt backed away, a bit unnerved at the sight of the usually quick-tongued medicine cat so listless. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 04:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just as Grapelt, Rowanpelt, and Whiteheart padded out of the warriors den, Cinderbreeze padded into camp with a kit inher jaws. Hailstorm appeared a moment later with two more kits. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt stared at her apprentice, who looked uncomfortable at being the center of attention. After an awkward silence, Graypelt uttered, "Where did those kits come from?" Whiteheart and Rowanpelt shared a glance. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (While Cinderbreeze was away, Graypelt helped Sorrelstrike deliver her kits. This is happening as Cinderbreeze comes into camp with her kits.) "Brownkit would be a good name for this one," Flamebelly remarked, pointing to a pure brown tom. "And how about Blossomkit for this one?" Sorrelstrike mewed, stroking a ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat. Flamebelly nodded with finality. "Good." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sorry for not roleplaying here often! I somehow forgot about it. x3) Cinderbreeze flicked her tail uneasily. "I was... helping Cinderbreeze collect herbs, and we found them by the Great Oak on our way back," Hailstorm meowed, thinking quickly. -- 05:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hailstorm and Cinderbreeze shared a quick glance. "They're ''our kits," his clear voice rang out. -- 11:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- ('Tis okay, Wolf! I kind of forgot about it too. Sorry, StormClan~ >.<) Graypelt's amber eyes still held some suspicion, but she replied, "Place them in the medicine den. I'll check on them and make sure they aren't sick or underfed." Cinderbreeze nodded and started to walk toward the medicine den, and Hailstorm veered off to join the other warriors. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderbreeze set the kits she was holding down in a large nest, then left the den to fetch the other kits. -- 00:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit blinked open her eyes and stretched out her legs "Echokit? Splashkit?" she yawned "Are you awake yet?". Splashkit grunted "I am now," she replied "Are you hungry? I am!". ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I know we don't usually do this, but could I change my other RP to where Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm confess that the kits are theirs?) "Then go get some fresh-kill," Splashkit grumbled, rolling onto his back. "I'm hungry," Echokit meowed, blinking the sleep from her icy-blue eyes. -- 07:32, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yes, that would be much better) Riverkit gave herself a quick grooming before she padded outside to get some fresh-kill. She picked through the pile until she found a plump rabbit "This will be good for us three." she muttered, dragging the rabbit to the nursery. "I got us a rabbit!" Riverkit dropped the prey in front of her siblings "Want some? I almost forgot-I'll be right back!" she went back to the fresh kill pile, picked up a sparrow and gave it to Cindebreeze "I thought you might be hungry, mama." ♧ Mist ern ♧ 11:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Go ahead. :) ) Blossomkit raced out of the nursery with her brother, Brownkit. "Hey, Riverkit! Whatcha doing?" Blossomkit stopped when she saw Cinderbreeze sitting in front of Riverkit, accepting the sparrow her daughter had given her. "Oh... Sorry for intruding..." Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 03:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit shook her head "It's ok." she told Blossomkit "Don't worry about it" Cinderbreeze nodded "Thanks, Riverkit." she purred, biting into the sparrow "It's great, really". Riverkit did not completely understand why her mother had to be a medicine cat when she wanted to be a warrior, buts she was afraid to ask. She knew Cinderbreeze hated being a medicine cat, so Riverkit always tried to do small things for her that might make her mother happier. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When you're finished there, come play catch with Brownkit and me. Ooh, tell your siblings, too!" Blossomkit exclaimed. She scurried off behind the elders' den where a moss patch grew to make a moss ball. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 01:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit purred and rubbed her muzzle against Cinderbreeze's cheek "Soon I'll be catching prey for you," she said "And for the whole clan!". She went back to the nursery, where she quickly finished her share of the rabbit "Blossomkit says we can go play with her," she told Echokit and Splashkit "Let's go!" ♧ Mist ern ♧ 01:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Blossomkit was batting the ball back to her brother, she glanced sideways to see Riverkit, Echokit, and Splashkit running towards them. "Have you come to play with us?" Blossomkit asked as she received the moss ball and balanced it on the tip of her nose. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 00:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course!" Riverkit said, running to the moss ball and grabbed it with her claw. "Hey!" Blossomkit protested, trying to get the ball of moss back. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 13:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brownkit tackled Riverkit and fought for the ball, both kits' claws sheathed. Still, Riverkit managed to emerge with the ball clasped in her jaws, and it became a game of keep-away from Blossomkit. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 18:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit came out with the moss ball in her mouth, and as soon as she was free Blossomkit swiped the ball out of Riverkit's jaws and sent it flying into the air "Aha!" she meowed cheerfully. Riverkit chased after Blossomkit, though Blossomkit was fast and Riverkit was running out of breath. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 00:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ha ha! I've got-" Blossomkit slammed into Ashpaw, and both cats tumbled to the ground. The moss ball sailed through the air and bounced comically off Ashpaw's head. He shook his head and looked down at the kit, surprise apparent on his face. "Oops. Uh, sorry, Blossomkit." Blossomkit shook her head to clear it too, and looked up at him, blinking. "That's all right. I'm fine." She stumbled to her paws and gently picked up the moss ball. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 00:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I know they're still kits, but what do you think about Brown x Echo?) "Maybe we should play something else," Splashkit suggested. "Like what?" asked Blossomkit, who had padded over to the group of kits. "Maybe we could play attack," Brownkit meowed. "We play that a lot, too," Echokit mewed after a moment of silence. -- 01:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's play hide and go seek!" Riverkit announced, bumping into Splashkit as she ran to the kits. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 01:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That sounds fun," Echokit mewed, her clear eyes looking at the rest of the group to see what they thought. Blossomkit meowed in agreement, Brownkit was twitching his tail in exitement, but Splashkit was the one who finally broke the silence, "Let's play," -- 01:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure, we can do that.) "We need teams," Blossomkit said bossily. "How about I'm on one with Riverkit and Splashkit, and Brownkit and Echokit can be on the other? They can hide, and my team can seek." Brownkit glanced sideways at Echokit, not exactly relishing the idea of being cramped into a small hiding space with the she-kit. Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 03:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw was on a break, as Whirlwind was in the medicine den with a pulled shoulder. She watched the kits playing, and stretched. "Yo, kits. Have you kits learned how to do a battle move yet?" She had something simple in mind, a paw swipe. The kit's heads turned to her, and they walked over. "A battle move?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 14:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw and Sunpaw, who had been sitting beside Honeypaw, also got up and padded to talk to the kits. Brownkit rushed over, preferring to learn a battle move instead of hiding with Echokit. "Honeypaw, what exactly are you going to teach them? Don't tell them the belly rake; they'll be trying it on everyone once they know it," Emberpaw chided good-naturedly. Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm not that mousebrained," Honeypaw said hotly. "Just a few simple paw swipes or somethin'." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit glanced at where Brownkit stood, talking to Honeypaw "You're supposed to hide, mouse-brain!" she told Brownit, annoyed. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brownkit winced. "Oh, yeah, huh..." he whispered, then mewed aloud, "Well, Honeypaw, we were all just about to play a game of hide-and-seek, but-" Brownkit gestured to the other kits- "if you guys want to learn the battle moves, I'm okay with that, too." Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please, Brownkit!" Riverkit called again to Brownkit, padding towards him "Come on and play with us!". Brownkit glanced at Riverkit "Don't you want to learn some battle moves with Honeypaw?" he asked, a pleading tone in his meow "It'll be fun!" Riverkit thought for a moment, and finally agreed "Ok," she mewed "Let's learn some battle moves,"♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How about we teach them the paw-swipe? Something simple, like you said," Emberpaw offered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit kicked at the air, like she was clawing at some cat "Works with me!" She told Emberpaw and Honeypaw. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 12:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cool. So, first you start off at a crouch," Emberlaw instructed, demonstrating for the kits to see. "Then, you lash out your paw quickly, claws extended, then pull it back in." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 21:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit tried it, lashing her claws at the air. Then, claws sheathed, she tried it on Emberclaw, careful not to really hurt her. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler' 22:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans